


Can I Buy You Instead?

by eddiewrites307



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gabriel is a Little Shit, M/M, but we love him, dean worries too much, farmers markets, hell yes, literally pure fluff, sam drags gabe to a farmers market?, sams cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiewrites307/pseuds/eddiewrites307
Summary: Sam drags Gabriel to the farmers market, kicking and screaming. Fluff ensues





	Can I Buy You Instead?

Gabriel shook his head. “Nuh-uh. No way. Not gonna happen.”   


“Oh come on, it’s not that bad.” Sam rolled his eyes.

Gabriel started making a whining, high-pitched noise in the back of his throat when he was abruptly cut off by- oh no. No no no no no. Not the puppy eyes… “Fine, you gigantic moose, I’ll go with you to the damn farmers market.”   


“Blasphemy.” Sam teased, clearly proud of getting his own way.

Gabriel just huffed.

Damn his ridiculously attractive human boyfriend. 

~   


And so here they were, Sam wandering amongst the vegetables, Gabriel holding up anything remotely phallic and making crude gestures with it.

“Cut it out.” Sam hissed, giving the archangel one of his infamous bitchfaces. “You’re gonna get us kicked out.”   


“Kicked out a farmers market?” Gabriel drawled, one eyebrow raised to the high heavens. “You gotta be kidding me.”   


Wordlessly, Sam pointed at a group of white, middle-aged mothers whispering amongst themselves and throwing Gabriel dirty looks.

Gabriel, ever mature, snickered and flipped them off. Sam whacked him upside the head, knowing damn well he couldn’t really hurt the other unless he let him.

Still, Gabriel feigned pain, whining high in his throat and getting progressively louder and louder until Sam sighed and pressed a kiss to his head where he had hit him. Gabriel hummed happily, skipping off to where the owners of the farmers market were offering lemonade. Sam following, trying and failing to hide a smile.

Gabriel was a pain in the ass, but he was a damn cute one.

“Sam-moose! Buy me a lemonade! Cmon, I’ll suck your dick!” Gabriel pleaded, a little too loudly. Sam slapped a hand over his mouth.

“You’re disgusting.” He informed Gabriel, but bought him a lemonade anyone. The old lady selling it winked at him, whispering “He’s a cutie.”

“Yeah, he is.” Sam said, smiling fondly at Gabriel, who was now distracted by a butterfly perched on some strawberries and managed not to hear Sams comment.

He nudged Gabriels arm to get his attention, handing him the lemonade and they continued walking through the stands, Sam occasionally stopping to check out the produce or buy something with money he had won in a poker game with Dean.

Speaking of Dean…   


“Does the Dean-o-saur know we’re here?” Gabriel asked curiously.

Sam eyed him with amusement. “Nah, he makes fun of me enough, he doesn’t need to know.”   


Gabriel rolled his eyes, pulling Sams phone out of his back pocket and showing him the twenty-seven missed messages and thirty-two missed calls from Dean. “We’ve been here for two hours. He thinks you're dead.”   


“Shit!” Sam whispered, snatching his phone, before hesitating. “When did you get my phone?”    


“A while ago.” Gabriel smirked.

Sam sighed - he seemed to be doing that a lot today - and typed out a quick message to his brother, before putting his phone back into his own pocket. “You’re a piece of shit.”   


“You love me.”   


“For some reason.” Sam shot back, but he was smiling, that soft, sweet smile, so Gabriel didn’t take offense.

Gabriel browsed the blueberries momentarily, before he got bored and turned to Sam. “Hey Sasquatch, can I buy you instead?”

Sam turned away in fake embarrassment, picking up a head of lettuce, eyeing it carefully as though it were akin to a bomb.

Gabriel eyes it warily too, but for different reasons. “Please tell me you’re not gonna make me eat your rabbit food.” He begged, pulling a lollipop from his pocket that had definitely not been there before. “This is what I need. This!” He shook the lollipop in Sam’s face, who frowned before smacking Gabriel’s hand away. 

“If you ever lose your Grace, you’re going to die immediately.” He said, careful not to let anyone else hear.

“Good.” Gabriel shot back. “I  _ wanna _ die, bitch.”   


Sam sighed wearily. “Same, but you don’t see me advertising it.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “Moose...I was joking, oh my dad. Are you okay?”   


“Am I ever?” Sam shrugged it off, but Gabriel couldn’t, so he grabbed Sam’s hand and clung to it like a lifeline.

Sam smiled and clung back. “You’re cute, you know that?” Sam said, bending down to whisper it in Gabriel’s ear.

“Cute? I am not cute!” Gabriel said indignantly. “I’m more powerful than your wildest dreams, buckaroo.” He poked a finger at Sam’s broad chest, getting momentarily distracted by how the muscles felt under his finger.

“You're right.” Sam lamented. “You're not cute. You're adorable.”   


“HEY!”   


Sam laughed, and continued laughing until an mockingly enraged Gabriel grabbed the least fresh looking tomato he saw and lobbed it at him, hitting Sam right in the face.

He stopped laughing immediately, and the owners of the farmers market walked up with an unamused expression.

“Please pay for that and leave.”

~   


“I can’t believe you did that.” Sam huffed, but Gabriel could tell he wasn’t really angry, especially since Gabriel had helped get all the tomato off his face. “You’re such an ass.”   


“Says the one who called me cute!” Gabriel argued, pouting.    


“You look like a toddler.”   


“ ‘You look like a toddler’.” Gabriel mimicked in a ridiculously deep voice, and Sam whacked the back of his head.

“I outta just tie you to something somewhere with the angel cuffs and just leave you there.” He muttered half-heartedly.

Gabriel blinked. “I’m down.”   


“What?”   


“What?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for anon on Tumblr, thanks love!


End file.
